Shinobi Academey
by SakiMomoTheOtaku
Summary: Sasuke, Naruto, Sai, Kiba, Neji, And Shikamaru are acepted into the only school for ninja of all ages, ranks, and villages. Chaos and randomness but with a plot. I suck at summeries but it's better than it sounds so please read. NaruXOC SasuXOC KankyXOC
1. Idiots

Saki:oh wow my first fanfiction like ever.......yea this is going to suck.....

Kanna:wow your like a constant downer huh?(owned by charlie the unicorn 3)

Saki:Yes...yes I am.

Kanna:Teme

Saki:Dobe hey why are you here anyway?

Kanna:why you dont want me?? *anime eyes*

Saki:no......

Kanna:*thinking* you bitch........*out loud* I wanted to do the disclamer

Saki:then do it

Kanna:no....now i dont wanna

Saki:*anime tear drop*

Deidara:SAKIMOMO DOES NOT OWN NARUTO IF SHE DID IT WOULD BE A REVERSE HARREM, UN. ALL SHE OWNS IS HER OC'S AND THE PLOT AND THE VOISES IN HER HEAD, YEAH.

****************************************************************************************************************************************************

Temari's POV

I sighed as I walked with Naruto, Sasuke, Shikamaru, Kiba, Sai, and Neji down the hall inside of the new ninja academy. "How did I even end up in this mess stuck with these idiots?"

"Hey hey hey Temari where are we now, huh?", Asked a very excited fox boy.

"Naruto I'm only going to tell you one more time, we are in the academys dormatory, idiot." I answerd.

"But you said that three minutes ago!", he whined.

"Oh now I remember how I got into this mess again," I thought

Flash Back

"Temari-nii-san Temari-nii-san! Help us!!!!!!" my brothers yelled while runing into my dorm room.

"What?!?!"

"Help us! Hide us!!!" Kankuro yelled into my ear.

"What did you guys do?!"

"We acidentally blew up the library." Gaara answerd with a blank face.

"How did you blow up the library??" I asked confused.

"Um well you see....um well...." Kankuro started.

"Kankuro here desided to try out a new jutsu to try to impress his girlfriend." Gaara finished.

"BAKA" I yelled just as the RA ran into the room and grabed Kankuro and Gaara by the collars.

"This is the last strike you to you both are kicked out of this academy once and for all!!!!" the RA hollored.

"Wait wait. Isnt there some kind of deal we can make?" I asked. It would be bad if the Kazakage and his brother got kicked out of the only school that brings together all the ninja from almost every village. I mean come on how is this going to make our village look?

"Hmm well there is ONE thing you all can do...."

"Well what is it?" my brothers and I asked.

"Well Gaara and Kankuro you both will have to clean up all the bathrooms and shower rooms in this whole dormitory. And you Temari will have to escort the new students from Kohona here."

"NANI??" we asked.

"You heard me!"

"......fine"

End Flash Back

I came out of my flash back and saw Naruto passed out on the ground. "What the hell happend?"

"The dobe ran into a wall and knocked himself out." a very emo Uchiha answerd.

"Um actually Sasuke a door opened up and slamed into his face and knocked him out." replied Kiba

"...........same thing." Sasuke mutterd.

"OH MY GOD ARE YOU OKAY?? I'M SOOOO SORRY! GOMENASAI!!!" yelled a short girl with tan skin. She had a white towl around her thin body; and her wet dark brown layerd sholder length hair. Her bangs stuck to her forehead and covered her brown eyes. As she looked down at Naruto.

"Oh my kami, Kanna you killed someone again didn't you?" asked a taller girl about five inches taller then 'Kanna'. She also had a white towl wraped around her curvasious body. Her light brown hair was sholder length and wet. Her bangs were chin length and covered her right eye.

"Great it's my room mate and my brothers girlfriend." said Temari

"Hey whats that suppost to mean?" asked the taller girl.

"Oh shit did I say that out loud? Gomen Saki."

"OH NO'Z HE IS DEAD HE IS ,TOTALLY, DEAD I ,TOTALLY, KILLED HIM!" Kanna cryed out as anime tears fell down her face.  
"Um I think he is only passed out." Shikamaru said

Kanna ignord him and continued to rant, "OH CRAP I GOT TO GO HIDE THE BODY! NOW SHOULD I PUT HIM IN THE DUMPSTER OR CHOP UP THE BODY AND PLACE HIM IN THE WALL OF THE BOYS BATHROOM??" Naruto moaned as he started to come to. "AHH ZOMBIE KILL IT KILL IT!!!!!" she hit him in the head with a bar of soap and knocked him out again.

"Um Kanna-chan you cant kill a zombie you can only rekill a zombie....and its probably going to come to life again." stated Saki.

"He is not dead he just got knocked out." said an anoyed Neji.

"Oooooooh, okay then." Kanna said with a shota style smile as her head tilted to the side.

"W-what happend?" asked a very confused Naruto.

"Oh wow he is really cute when he isnt dead." said Saki with a plain face.

"Huh?" Kanna looked down at Naruto as he sat up on the floor. "OH WOW HE IS!! KAWAI!!!!!" she glomped him and smiled while petting his head like a kitten. "I'm so sorry I knocked you out."

Naruto got a nose bleed and passed out.....again. Kanna sat up and looked at him. "Crap not again! Is this guy special or something?" asked Saki.

"Yes...yes he is." replyed Sasuke.

"Um okay?" asked a confuzzled Kiba.

"Hi~ I'm Kanna Tamashi" Kanna said as she stuck her hand out to Kiba.

"And I'm Sakinitama Hanayoshi, but just call me Saki." she said while crossing her arms infront of her chest.

"Saki and Kanna this is Shikamaru Nara, Kiba Inuzuka, Sai, Sasuke Uchiha, Neji Hyuuga," Temari pointed to each shinobi as she called out his name, "And that baka passed out on the floor is Naruto Uzumaki."

"So this is Shikamaru huh?" Saki said "To be honest with you Tem-chan I thought he would be cuter and kinda taller by the way you described him." Temari began to blush. "I mean you where all 'ohh my Shika-kun is sooo kawaii'."

Kanna grabed Shikamaru's chin and moved his head into diffrent derections looking intently at his face. She soon moved on and examined his body and walked around and looked at his butt, "Hmmm it is nice."

Temari's face turned the exact shade of a tamato. " I. AM. GOING. TO. FUCKING. KILL. YOU." she said. She began to chase Saki and Kanna down the hallway. Shikamaru stood stuck in his spot blushing while the other boys just watched curiously.

"AHHHHHHH!" the two girls screamed. Kanna began to run faster and faster while Saki just ran slower and slower.

"WHY AM I SO SLOW?!"

"ITS CAUSE YOUR A LAZY FATASS." Kanna answerd her ritorical qustion.

Saki stopped running and turned to look at her butt. "HEY IT IS NOT FAT!!" Temari tackled her to the ground.

"You are so dead." Temari said

"Oh yea?"

"Yea."

"Oh yea?"

"Yea."

"Oh yea?"

"Yea."

"Oh yeaaaaaaaahhhhhhh!!!"

`"What are you the fucking kolaid man??" asked Temari.

"...................maybe."

"Nice."

"Whats going on out here?" asked Kankuro

"Why are you guys making so much noise?" asked Gaara

"Kankuro-kun save me!!!" Kanna ran over to Kankuro and jumped into his arms while stradling him. Causing Kankuro to get a nose bleed and pass out.

"Not again." said Gaara

"Oh wow~ Kanky-kun you are so~ helpful." Kanna mocked him.

"What. Is. Going. On."

"Oh, you know, the usual Temari-sempai and Saki-sempai are trying to kill each other..." Gaara looked over at his sister stradling Saki waist.

Gaara made a 'wtf' face. "Okay thats enogh out of both of you. Temari-nii-san get off of her and Saki-chan whatever you did to piss off Temari-nii-san stop it."

"Kay." said Saki as Temari got off of her.

"........fine" said Temari.

"Well I'm getting tired and bored and cold so I'm going to my room to sleep. Ja ne."

"Kay see ya Kanna-chan." Saki waved as Kanna started to walk in the opisite derection that everyone else was walking. "Well that was fun wasnt it?"

"Dont talk to me." said an angry Temari

"Tem we are room mates you are going to have to talk to me eventually."

****************************************************************************************************************************************************

Saki: PLEASE R&R

Kanna:YEA OR ELSE

Saki:or else what?

Kanna:or else Deidara will blow you up!!!!

Deidara:wtf when did i agree to this, un?

Kanna:*holds up bar of soap*

Deidara:oh shit fine I will blow up whoever you want, UN!


	2. Kenkii gennkai

Saki and Kanna: *sitting down eating lucky charms*

Saki: I get that the marshmellows are lucky charms but what are the cereal peices? they are just like bells and fishs...

Kanna: and x's

Saki: so its cat food??

Kanna:........yea

Tsunade: shouldnt you guys be saying the disclamer?

Saki and Kanna:.......naw

Tsunade: *sigh* SakiMomo does not own Naruto just her OC's, the plot, and the right to blackmail.......

****************************************************************************************************************************************************

Naruto walked through the VERY crowded lunch room looking for his friends to sit with before the sea of people ate him.

"Hey Uzumaki-san over here!!!" called out Saki as she waved to him from across the room. Naruto walked up to the table and saw that Kanna, Temari, Kankuro, Gaara, Saki and the leaf villagers were sitting down eating the questionable food that was before them. "What's up Uzu-san?"

"Uzu-san?" asked Naruto "why dont you just call me Naruto?"

"Fine whatever you say Naru-kun."

"So are Saki-san and Temari-san still fighting?"

"No they arn't aparently Saki-chan did something last night to make Tem-nii-chan stop hating her." answerd Kankuro

"What did she do?" asked Neji

"That~" said Kanna as she pointed in the direction of Shikamaru and Temari....who were holding hands. "Awww isn't that sweet Kanky-kun~?" Kankuro poped out of his day dream and looked at Kanna

"I'm sorry did you say something?"

`"Jerkface. You were not even listening to me!"

"Nice one.....'jerkface'." snickerd Kiba

"Gomen Kanna-chan I was just thinking of where i was going to take you out to dinner tonight...."

"Nice save." muttered Sasuke under his breath

"WHAT YOUR GOING OUT?!?!" asked an upset Uzumaki

"Um yea~ you where the only one that didn't know." said Kanna

"WHY IS THAT?!"

"Cause everybody hates you Uzu-san..." said Saki bluntly

"W-what?" Naruto ran into an emo corner and began to sob.

"Um I was just joking Naru-kun."

"Insert random comment." said Sai randomly

"Um.....okay? So what class do you have next Neji-san?" asked Saki

"Hmm let me check." He pulled out a folded peice of paper from his pocket. "It says 'Kenkii Gennkai studys...."

"OMG!!!! YOU HAVE A KENKII GENNKAI TOO??? NO WAY!!!" yelled out Kanna and Saki, causing the students and sensai's to look in their direction.

"Um.....yea......so does Sasuke."

"Really? Wow that makes four of us!" said Kanna as Saki glomped Sasuke and Neji.

"Four?" asked an interested Uchiha

"Yea me and Kanna also have Kenkii Gennkai's." said Saki.

"WHAT? KANNA YOU HAVE A KENKII GENNKAI??" asked Kankuro

"um yea~ I TOLD YOU LIKE FIVE TIMES!"

"Ohhhh somebodys in trouble...." said Temari with a smirk on her face.

Kanna's eyes turned neon blue as she activated her Kenkii Gennkai. The right side of her body transformed into Kankuro's body. She made chakara strings apear on her finger tips and conected them to Kankuro turning him into a human pupet. She then made him grab his tray of food and slam it against his chest causing all of his food to completely cover his front. "Take that jackass." she said with a smile on her face. Her Kenkii Gennkai deactivated and her body returned to normal.

"Nice one Kanna." Saki comented as Kankuro walked away to go to his dorm to change his cloths.

"I try...." Kanna contined to smile.

"Wow thats your Kenkii Gennkai? How exactly does it work?" asked Shikamaru

"Uh huh~ well you see if my Kenkii Gennkai is actvated while I watch somene fight then I can turn my body into theirs later and copy all of their jutsu's....the only thing I can't copy is another persons Kenkii Gennkai." Kanna explained with pride.

"And your's Saki?" asked Naruto.

"I can control people....um like if I look them in the eye anything I tell them to do they have to do. Also if I touch someone while my second level Kenkii Gennkai is activated I can see all of their memories and make them relive their worst nightmares." she said smugly.

"Thats......really creepy." said Kiba.

(AN for those of you wondering where Sai is this is what he is doing during this whole conversation.) Sai sat at the table he had already finished eating his food and continued to watch everyone in order to learn more about emotions. To be honest the only part he even cared about in this whole thing as watching Kanna's Kenkii Gennkai and listening to Saki talk about hers. Other than that the same thing was on his mind........"penispenispenispenispenispenispenispenispenis" he thought.

The lunch bell rang causing Sai to jump coming out of his thoughts. He got up silently and left everyone else beind as he thought of his next class.......wepons studys.

"See you tonight at the party!!!!!" screamed Saki as she grabed Kanna's wrist and Neji's wrist's and draged them to their next class with Sasuke folloeing shortly behind.

****************************************************************************************************************************************************

Saki: cat food charms are good

Kanna: yea~~

Tsunade: um okay??

Saki: PLEASE READ AND REVIEW

Kanna: OR ELSE TSUNADE WILL KILL YOU WITH HER BOOBS IN A SUFFICATION NO JUTSU!!!!

Tsunade: um I can do that? oh WAIT I never agreed to do this

Saki and Kanna: *activates their Kenkii Gennkai*

Tsunade: 0_0


	3. Ditching and Party planing

Saki: GOMENAISAI guys I barely rememberd that I never said what village I was from so here it is: Im From The Hidden Waterfall Village

Kanna: CHA and Im From The Hidden Mist Village

Saki: also all of the students at the academey have to wear a uniform which is (for boys) a long sleved white button down shirt and black pants or black man-capri-pants (and for the girls) a short sleved white button down shirt with black pants, capri-pants, or skirt. All students have the option of waering a tye (red or black) or not.

Kanna: Im sorry I didnt tell my Teme to write in all these impertant details........

Saki: I'm depressed now.......

Kanna: me tooz

Tobi: TOBI IS A GOOD BOY! SakiMomo does not own naruto or any of the songs in this chapter!!!!!

Saki and Kanna: OMG TISS TOBI!!!!!!!!

********************************************************************************************************************

Saki walked down the hall with Sasuke, Neji, and Kanna. "I didn't know that there was a party tonight." said Neji.

"Thats cause you were not invited..." said Kanna blankly.

"But didn't you say 'see you at the party tonight' Saki-san?"

"Yea and I was talking to Temari, Kankuro, and Gaara. It's a 'Welcoming the Leaf villagers' party."

"Wait a minute if its a party to welcome us then why weren't we invited?" asked Sasuke

"Cause even though its called a welcoming party for the Leaf villagers it's more of a selibration for the Sand ninja. You see whenever a new group of ninja come from a new village it's a tradition to haze them. Since the Sand villagers where the last group to come they where the target.....but now your the new ones. So this is actually a 'now-that-there-are-a-new-group-of-ninja-we-arnt-going-to-rag-on-you-Sand-villagers-anymore' party." said a bored Kanna

"So basically our 'welcome' is actually a 'perpare-for-hell' type thing??" both shinobi asked.

"Yea basically.......sucks for you." smirked Saki. The group of ninja stopped walking in the middle of the hall way. "Hey why are you guys following us anyway?"

"Um we have the same class, Baka." an Uchiha said

"Yea but me and Saki-sempai are ditching today......"

"Nani? Why?" asked the Hyuuga

"We have to go help set up the party for tonight...........Good luck on finding the classroom! Ja ne." Kanna and Saki pushed open a large double doors showing that they led outside. Just as the late bell went off letting the many ninja in the building know that it was, once again, time to learn.

"Crap now we are late too."

"Why dont you just ditch with us?" asked Saki. "You might as well cause you can see what party you are going to be missing and we can use you for manual labor. Not only that but there is always a pre-party going up as everyone sets up for the actual thing."

"Hm, fine." The group walked outside and into a large feild where you could see ninja from all over working together to set up a stage, speakers, strobe lights and other such party stuff. "There is going to be a live performance?"

"Cha~ me, Saki-sempai and a few of our other friends are going to sing and put on a few shows." the Uchiha and Hyuuga looked questonably at the two kinochi.

"SAKI-CHAN!!!! KANNA-CHAN!!!!" a called a distant voise. As the person got closer it was a blonde girl with blue eyes, that could easily be mistaken for a boy. She sprinted closer and glomped Kanna and Saki. Her hair was spiked up in the back, like Sasukes only a little bit shorter, and the right side of her hair was cut as short as a boys while the left was as long as her chin.

"What's up Na-chan?" asked Saki

"Not much just a bunch of dumb bitches that can't figure out how to set up speakers. And you?" she replyed with a smile.

"Dumb bitches~~" Kanna said repeating what she heard in a cuter manner.

"Just chilling getting, ready for this party, and babysitting a few Leaf villagers." Sasuke and Neji's veins poped on there foreheads at Saki's comment. "Oh yea I forgot Sasuke, Neji, this is Naomi Ishitemi from the Hidden Rain Village. Na-chan this is Sasuke Uchiha and Neji Hyuuga from the Leaf village."

"Nice to meet you. Hey can you guys set up the stage and then go meet up with Satomi to do a microphone cheak in twenty minutes?"

"Sure sounds like no problem."

"Thankies, ja ne."

(AN okay I'm doing a time skip to the microphone test cause I have no clue about the setting up of a stage and dont want to go into detail of all the boring techy stuff.)

Saki, Kanna and Naomi got onto the stage and each grabbed a microphone and waited for the signal to start singing. While the two boys stood next to the sound booth. "Hey you guys are the new students right?" asked a guy with bright red hair that hung just below his chin and pared in the middle. His hair slightly covering his hazel eyes.

"Yea we are I'm Neji Hyuuga and this is Sasuke Uchiha.......and you are?"

"Oh yea gomen my name is Satomi Izushu from the Hidden Grass Village. I work the sound booth." Just then a beeping noise was heard signaling the girls to start the test. A slow gutar started to play as Kanna began to sing...

(AN this song is In memorium in advance by From first to last I do not own this song)

Clearady please speek to me

Clearady please speek to me

I've had this feeling so long

Let it out

I've had this feeling so long

Let it out

I've had

I've had

When everything is gone

When everything is fallen out of place

Who will remember me

Who will remember me

Who will remember

When everything is gone

When everything is fallen out of place

Who will remember me

Who will remember me

She ened and then a piano slowly started to play as Naomi began to sing (AN the song is Johanna from Sweeny Todd)

I feel you Johanna

I feel you

I was half convinced I'd waken

Satified enough to dream you

Happly I was mistaken

Johanna

I'll steal you Johanna

I'll steal you

Do they think that walls can hide you

Even now I'm at your window

I am in the dark beside you

Barried sweetly in your yellow hair

I feel you Johanna

And one day I'll steal you

Till I'm with you than I'm with you there

Sweetly barried in your yellow hair

Naomi's voise was soon replaced with the sound of a stady beeping and Saki singing (AN the end by my chemical romance)

Now come one come all to this tragic affair

Whipe off that make-up whats in is dispair

So throw on that black dress mix in with the lot

You might wake up and notice your someone your not

If you look in the mirror and dont like what you see

You can find at first hand what its like to be me

So gather round piggys and kiss this goodbye

I'd incourage you smiles I'll expect you wont cry

Another contustion my funeral jag

Is my resination I'll surve it in drag

You've got frount row seats to the penitans ball

When I grow up I want to be nothing at all

I say 'yea'

Yea

I say 'yea'

Yea

Come on come on come on

I say 'save me'

Get me the hell outta

Save me

Don't have to die right now

You can't

If you can hear me then

Save me

All the music ended and the girls walked off the stage and went to talk to Satomi. "Hey guys that test went really well do you can head back to your rooms and chill or whatever till the party starts, 'kay?"

"Sounds cool see you whenever~" said Kanna and Saki made a few handsigns and disapeard in a cloud of smoke; leaving behind Naomi.

They reapeard inside Saki and Temari's dorm room where ironicly Naruto and Shikamaru where there. "Um no offence Naru-kun but why are you and Shikamaru in our room?"

"Well Shika-kun followed Temari here; cause she wanted to get ready for the party that we all are invited to. And I wanted to tag along."

"I thought you said we were not invited!" said an anoyed Neji

"Yea but we lied~" Kanna smiled.

"So do you really haze new ninja?" asked emo-boy

"I dont know!" Saki replied

"Then why did you say they did?!" again emo-boy

"I was bored!"

"Hey Saki-sempai I'm going to go to my dorm to get ready see you at the party!" Kanna said as she ran out of the room.

"Okay see ya!"

"Okay I'm ready!" said Temari as she walked out of the bathroom. Her hair was let down for once was slightly wavy. She wore a light green halter top that had small rine stones sown onto the collar. She also wore a jean mini skirt that showed off her legs and black platform sandles. (AN do they even make those anymore??) Shikamaru blushed when he saw Temari's outfit. "Hey Shika-kun your not going to change? your still wearing your uniform...."

"Too trublesome."

"Um okay.....'kay guys we will see you there! You will rock!" Temari said as she walked out the door with Shikamaru.

"Oh yeah! I forgot I'm going to go change to look ~good~ too." said Naruto with a goofy grin on his face as he slid out the door.

"Yea I'm going to head out too." Neji said as he left the dorm leaving Saki and Sasuke alone.

"Arn't you going to go get ready Sasuke-san?"

".............that song you sang..........."

"Hm? What about it?"

"Why?"

"Um just cause I like it. When I hear songs like that.....I don't know it just gives me this good feeling...is all." she said as she pulled out a black wifebeater and black skinny jeans from her dresser. She walked into the bathroom and shut the door.

"Are you going to sing again during the party?"

"Yeah I just hope I can get in a few dances without being on stage." Sasuke stayed quiet. Saki came out of the bathroom the black wifebeater looked as if it was at least one size too small showing off an inch of her flat stomach. Her skinnys, of course, tight. She grabbed a few braclets that where coverd in chains and sliped them on her rists and put a heart choker around her neck. She slipped on her black converse as she walked to the door. She turned around slightly and looked at Sasuke. "Are you coming?"

He just smirked and walked out the door with her.

********************************************************************************************************************

Saki: please read and review! i need the critisism for my small very tiny ego

Kanna: bull crap!!!!

Saki: you stay out of this, you!

Kanna: and if I dont??

Saki: *grabs Tobi arund neck* than the basketball face dies!!!!

Kanna: PLEASE DO WHAT SHE SAYS OR TOBI WILL BE A DEAD BOY!!


	4. Classrooms and Closets

Saki and Kanna: *asleep in a bed*

Iruka: *tucking them in and wispers* SakiMomo does not own naruto or the song used as the alarm clock.........but she does own the OC's and the plot so please do not steal without asking or giving credit.

********************************************************************************************************************

Saki POV

_I walked through a forest.......a blue forest. How the hell is there a blue forest? I looked up through the tops of the trees and saw the whole sky was the moon. When did I get this close to the moon? I hear the sound of metal clashing all around me. My eyes dart back and forth searching for the sound. I start to run and reach a clearing where I see.........oh wow...........in frount of me is the biggest duck I have ever seen. OMG the duck has a purple hat, orange convers, and a gold chain that has the words 'pimp duck' written in dimonds on it!!! In his hands- um fins, um wings, yea there we go wings- was a giant kunai knife; he is battling it out with Ashitaka who has a ruber chicken as a weopon! "Holy crap GO PIMP DUCK GO" I cheer. Ashitaka bitch slaps the duck with the chicken. "OH snap, hey you gonna be his bitch pimp duck??" The duck looks at me then at Ashitaka. "Quack quack quack qua quack!!!" it, um, quacks. "BURN ASHITAKA!" The duck attacks his kunai knife getting closer and closer to Ashitaka's neck when all of a sudden---_

BEEP--DO THE D.A.N.C.E. 1,2,3,4,5 STICK TO THE B.E.A.T. GET READY TO IGNITE.--

Alarm clock? I slowly open my eyes and look to my right at the clock on my nightstand. 5:30 it is too damn early to be awake. Classes start at 7:00......I can sleep till 6:00 and get up to get ready.......or I can ditch again.

--CATCHING ALL THE LIGHTS JUST EASY AS A.B.C. THATS HOW YOU MAKE IT RIGHT--

Its so hard to think with this stupid song playing! Why did I choose it? Oh yea cause I thoughtif it was anoying I would wake up faster. Did I mention I hate mornings? Well I do I have always been a night person, my insomnia proves it.

--DO THE DANCE THE WAY YOU MOVE IS A MISTERY DO THE DANCE YOUR ALWAYS THERE FOR MUSIC AND ME DO THE DANCE--

"I will NOT do the dance..."

--THE WAY YOU MOVE IS A MISTERY--

"I'm sure it is..."

--DO THE DANCE--

"I said NO..."

--YOUR ALWAYS TH-- I grap the alarm clock and throw it at the wall above Temari's bed. It shaters and the peices fall on her making her wake up. "Whats going on??" she asks her bedhead showing from under the covers.

"Just the evil that is an Academey."

She grunts as she moves the covers off and stands up; showing off her white undershirt and baggy light brown pants that are barely hanging on her hips. "Get up Saki-chan." I stick up my hand that is kindly giving her the finger. "Whatever I tried." I hear her walk to the bathroom as I drift back into sleep.

Regular POV

Shikamaru, Temari, Sasuke, Naomi, Naruto, Kanna, Neji, and Kiba all sat in their Homeroom class. It's 6:45 so they waiting for school to start. They are talking about nothing in particular when the door crashes open and a small girl with messed up purple hair, a torn shirt, and her glasses all bent up screamed "Run for it Saki-sempai is gonna kill us!" and she ran out and contined runing down the hall.

"What the hell?" asks a freaked out Neji just as Saki walks into the classroom with her, still wet, hair in two low poney tails and a cup of coffie in her hands. She walked up to the group and threw her bag on the ground with a hard bam and sat down.

"You almost killed that poor genin girl didn't you?" asked Naomi blankly.

"She kept bugging me asking me to help her with a jutsu or studying or training or something stupid like that. She didn't know how to take a hint so I told her to leave me the fuck alone a diffrent way."

"She wanted your help and you attacked her?" asked Temari "Wow thats just great for her phycologicaly."

"Eh." just then a young boy walked silently into the room and looked at Kanna.

"U-um K-Ka-Kanna-san I-I-I got y-you th-this fl-flower." he stammerd while holding up a small pink rose.

"Um....thank you?" she replyed and took the rose as he blushed.

He turned and looked at Saki. "You! I want you to train me!!"

"No."

"It wasn't a question you will train me!"

"And what makes you so sure of that?"

"Eh....cause....cause if you don't I can get my father to attack your village."

She stood up and looked down at him with cold eyes causing him to slightly tremble while trying to keep up his tough guy act. "I would never train someone so fickle! At a bad situation you adimatically flawnt you fathers power instead of your own. Stop relying on him. If you can't rely on your own skills then you arn't worthy of me training you. Also if your going to make a threat then make sure it at least harms the person your threatining....how exactly is it going to hurt me if I'm here and the attack is on my village? Do you think there is someone close to me there? Thats a stupid plan. And on top of that you can't even talk to a girl you like with out studdering." she sat back down with her hands behind her head looking at him. He looked at her, then at Kanna when he blushed an ran out of the room.

"Hahahahaha~ did you see the look on his face? He was probably thinking 'oh~ holy~ crap~' hahahaha. Hey Saki are you going to finish your coffie?"

"Naw." Saki handed her coffie to Naomi so she could get her caffine fix.

"Did you realy have to be so harsh on that kid?!" Naruto yelled in Saki's face.

She put her palm on his face shoving him away from her. "Yes I did. He only wanted to train with me because he knows I'm one of Kanna-chans close friends. He is just like the rest of them."

"The rest of who?" asked Neji.

"My fanboys~" said Kanna with a wide smile on her face as she played with the flower.

"Fanboys?" commented Uchiha

"Yea they are always around and trying to find new ways to get closer to me. Their newest plan is to get close to the people I'm closest to."

"Makes sence." said Shikamaru as he yawned

"Yea I know and everytime they come by I'm like: back the fuck up I am not that kawaii."

"Why do they keep coming to you anyway Saki? I mean why not to Temari or Naomi or Kankuro? You know someone who might actually say yes?" asked dog-boy

"Cause Kankuro-san is their enemy, cause he is dating Kanna. As to why they choose my instead of Tem-chan or Na-chan...I don't really know."

"Maybe it's cause your an Anbu. You know just in case you say yes they want the best trainer thay can get?" said Temari

"Hm......maybe."

"YOUR AN ANBU?!?!" guess who.

"Yea I am, but I just bacame one right before this mission."

"How long ago was that?" asked Neji.

"Hmm about...six months I'd say." just then the bell rang signaling the start of school just as Aoiame-sensai walked into class. Aoiame is fairly young, at the oldest her midd twentys. She has long light blue hair that goes to her midd back that she wares in a high poney tail. Her eyes are a pale yellow. She wore the uniform for all Sensai's which was navy blue ninja pants with a top of any choise and the jonin vest.

"Okay class today we are going to do what we always do for these fifteen minutes........nothing. I think its a waiste of time to start something and not finish it when you start it. I know we can finish whatever we start next class but think of what would happen if all our missions went like that." She walked over to her desk and sat down looking over papers and went back to the groups that they had been talking to. A few minutes later she look up at what everyone was doing and pointed to Naruto and Kanna. "Hey you two! Come here and get these papers and take them to the office. Then go ask the janitor to clean up this room on your way back."

"Hai Aoiame-sensai." they said as they grabbed the papers and walked out the door. They walked down the hallways in silence and into the office without a word. On the way to find a janitor Naruto screamed "Say something the silence is driving me insane!!!!!!!!!"

"Hahahahaha" Kanna laughed while Naruto looked at her confused, "I was waiting for you to snap! I'm suprised you lasted this long." she smiled and looked at him and he started to smile too. They stopped in frount of a closed janiters closet and Naruto rached to open the door as Kanna walked in. The closet was bigger than what one would imagine a cleaning closet would be like. "Hello~~ anybody home~?" Naruto walked in behind Kanna as the door started to close. "Omg Naruto-kun get the door! Hurry before it--" the door slamed shut "--closes."

"Oops....oh well whats the big deal? I will just open it aga-" Naruto was cut off when he saw that there was no handle on the inside of the door. "Gahh who makes a door like this??"

"Aww Naruto-kun EVERYBODY knows that the janitor doors only work one way! Once a janitor died in one of these! After two days of eating that dust they put on the ground if a kid barfs!"

"Gomen Kanna-chan!!!" Naruto yelled hoping that Kanna wouldn't get even angrier at him.

She sighed and sat down, "I guess it's fine you didn't know.....and I'm sure someone will come for us soon."

"I'm really sorry Kanna-chan, really." he sat down beside her.

"I know Naruto-kun." they sat in an ackward silence for a long time, or rather what seemed like a long time. In fact they didn't know what time it was anymore. They didn't hear the school bell, but then again it was a janitors closet and who knows what can and cannot be heard from it. Actually it had been sixteen minutes.

Meanwhile

Saki, Sasuke and Neji sat down in their Kenkii Gennkai class as Ashitaka-sensai began his lesson. "Hey guys are we forgeting someone?" asked Saki.

"Nope."

"Hm....no."

In another place

Temari sat with Kankuro and Kiba. "Hey isn't Naruto supost to be back by now?" asked Kiba

"Yea where is that baka?" asked Kankuro

"He and Kanna were supost to take a few papers to the office and go get a janitor..."

"Well it's just Naruto whats the worst that could happen?" once again Kiba. A bunch of diffrent sinarios flashed through the three shinobi's minds.

"Fuck we gotta go find them." said Temari as she jumped up and ran into the halls with Kankuro and Kiba beside her. They searched all the halls and looked in all tha closets until they came to the last one. "They got to be in here its the last clost left." Unfortunatly in Kankuro's rush to get Kanna out of a closet with another guy he pulled the door handle. "Wait Kankuro that door is lock--" too late he already pulled the hanled using all of his chakura causing it to break. Kiba sweat droped as a vein poped on Kankuro's forehead. Kankuro grabed a trashcan and trew it at the door, but it only got banged up and the door didn't have a scratch. So he began to grab a bunch of random things in the hall and threw it at the door as Temari and Kiba just watched.

Back to the closet

*sigh* "I don't think anyone is coming Naruto-kun."

"Me either.......they forgot about us!" Naruto said as anime tears formed on his face. Kanna and Naruto looked all around them hoping to find any other way out. "Hey what about that?" Naruto said as he pointed up to an air-conditioning vent. "I can lift you up so you can get it open and we can crawl out!" he said happily glad that he thought up a plan and Sasuke and Sakura where not there to say that it was a stupid plan that wouldn't work.

"E-eh um lets just wait longer I'm sure they are surching the whole school by now......lets just bang on the door."

"What's wrong? I think my plan is much better....its way faster too." Kanna just sat in silence ignoring Naruto. "Kanna-chan? Hello~ lets at least try...." Kanna mumbled something that Naruto couldn't hear. "What was that? I cant hear you Kanna-chan speek up." She mumbled again. "Nani?" She mumbled a little louder. "Nani??" Naruto said putting his ear really close to her mouth to hear her.

"I SAID I ON'T LIKE HIGHTS, OKAY??" she yelled causing him to move away quickly grabing his ear in pain.

"Is that all? Kanna-chan you will be fine."

"No."

"Come on please? Don't you want to get out of here?"

"Yes......but not that way."

"Don't you trust me?"

"..........." Naruto sat back with a hurt look on his face. "Naruto-kun I do trust you it's just I don't wanna."

"If you trust me you would at least try."

"F-fine." Naruto's face grew a huge smile as he and Kanna stood up. He squated down and cuped his hands for her to step on. Once she did he slowly stood all the way up; which caused Kanna to freak clutching his sholders and the top of his head for dear life.

"Can you get the cover off?"

"Um I think so. D-don't move."

"Trust me. I wont." She tryed to pull off the cover and at first failed. The second try she pulled as hard as she could and put her cakura into her hands and arms. Unfortunatly the force of the cover coming off caused Kanna and Naruto to fall. Naruto fell flat on his back causing him to groan in pain. Kanna landed on top on him stradling style her nose only and inch from Naruto's. Causing them both to blush.

"N-Naruto-kun..."

"K-Kanna-chan..."

"A-are you okay?"

"Y-yea."

"S-sorry I fell on you."

"D-don't be I-I'm the one that dropped you....." Kanna stood up and held her hand out to Naruto; who grabbed it and pulled himself up. Kanna and Naruto looked up into the vent and noticed they were still holding hands. They blushed again and let go and Naruto once again held up Kanna as she climbed up into the vent. Once she was in she held out a hand to Naruto who grabbed it and pulled himself up and they began to crawl.

Back outside the closet

Kankuro panted hevily while Temari sat down and Kiba leaned against a wall looking bored. All around them where random objects of vairous shapes and sizes. Kankuro in total threw two kids, seven trashcans, a soda machine, a row of lockers, five decks, four backpacks, thirty-two cafiteria trays, and sevendy-four other janitor doors at the door. Kankuro was about to give up and collapse when they heard a heavy clunking sound above them. An air vent busted open as two shinobi fell out. Luckily enough Kanna landed right in Kankuro's arms bridle style. As Naruto fell into the pile of craop that Kankuro had been throwing.

*********************************************************************************************************************

Kakashi: HEY IRUKA WHATS UP?

Iruka: Kakashi shhhhhh

Kakahi: Why?

Saki and Kanna: *wakes up and glares at Kakashi*

Kanna: Why the hell would you go around yelling while people are trying to sleep?!!!

Saki: Yea and I was at the good part to you asshole! Pimp duck was about to K.O. an evil janitor door with a fish!!!!

Kakashi, Kanna, and Iruka: WTF?

Saki: Nani?? Its not that weird.....

Kanna: sure~

Saki: Quiet you.

Kakashi and Iruka: PLEASE READ AND REVIEW TO MAKE A GIRLS DREAM COME TRUE!!!! OR ELSE PIMP DUCK WILL SLAP A BITCH!!!


	5. Gym class matches

Saki: Eh I'm going to explode from all the typing!

Kanna: Deal with it *pulls out bat* you are going to keep writing.

Saki: 0-0 um okay?? Im a slave writing monkey......

Sasuke: Hm....

Saki: When did you get here Sasuke-kun?

Sasuke: I dont really know....

Orochimaru: Hey~ Sasu-kun~

Sasuke, Saki and Kanna: 0_0

Orochimaru: SakiMomo does not own Naruto.........

**********************************************************************************************************************

Naomi's POV

I walked through the very small girls locker room twords my locker to get my gym cloths. I have a bad feeling today.......oh well I will just ignore it I'm sure its nothing. I look around me at all the hot girls changing. Oh, did I mention I'm a lesbian? 'Cause I am. I pull out the uniform and glare at it. It's so aweful A white tee shirt with dark blue trim along with dark blue shorts that go to midd thigh. It's so evil, I glance around me, yet so awesome. I get pulled out of my thoughts as I see my best-baka-friend hop-run over to me.

"Hey wassup broski?" Saki asks. She too is wearing the uniform, but looks less hot than other girls in the area.

"Not much just got a weird feeling...."

"Aw is your eggo preggo?" she asks while rubing my waist.

"Don't be stupid, is yours?"

"Hahaha, no and if it was who do you think it would be with??" she asks a sudden interest.

"SA-SUKE-KUN!!!!!" Kanna screams as she skips up to us, she too looks very cute in her uniform.....but thats why she has a fan club.

"Eh? Why him??"

"Cause your alot alike.....and he looks at you." I say smugly

"Yea he looks at you~ to. And we are not alike."

"But not as much as he does to you~~" Kanna giggles.

"And yes you to are alike." I add in

".........Whatever."

"You just proved my point." Temari walks by us and out the door, our sign to get out before the door locks us in.

Regular POV

They walked out of the locker room into the gym. Which looks like the second round of the chunin exams room. The guys and girls already lined up for the lesson. The guys are wearing the same uniform, except the shorts are basketball shorts and go down to their knees. Sasuke, Saki, Kanna, Naomi, Sai, Shikamaru, Temari, Satomi, Kiba, Kankuro, Gaara, Naruto, and Neji all have this class together. "Hey guys whats up? Mind if I hang with you? My normal group is out on a mission." asks a girl with long dark green hair in a poney tail and light purple eyes slightly coverd by her untrimed bangs.

"Sure you can May-chan.....its been a while since we hung out." said Saki, "Guys this is Mayota Sumiki she and I are from the same village. May-chan this is Kiba Inuzuka, Shikamaru Nara, Sasuke Uchiha, Naruto Uzumaki, Sai and Neji Hyuuga."

"Nice to meet you." Mayota said

"Hm."

"Troublesome."

"Hello ugly."

"Nice to meet you too!"

"Hey."

"Hows it going."

"Well, well, well! Look who's here it's the Dike, the Emo, the Poser and the Bitch!!" a voise called out. Temari, Saki, Kanna and Naomi turned to look at where the voise was coming from.

"I knew I had a bad feeling today."

"Ewww I'm gonna barf!" cried Kanna

"Ahhhh it burns my eye's!!!!" mocked Saki

"Who are you calling a Bitch? You Whore!"

"Um whats going on??" asked a confused Inuzuka

"I'll tell you dog-boy my names Koisame Shishima from the star village and Im queen bee around here!" cryed out the insulting woman. 'Koiame' had long black hair that ended aroung her elbows that she left down and parted to the left. She had bright green eyes.

"By 'queen bee' she means 'flusey whore'." said Temari blankly

"She's not a whore Tem-chan.....shes a slut. Theres a diffrence." mocked Kanna

"Really?" asked Naomi

"Yea whores get paid money and sluts are easy cause they are insicure." explained Saki

"Don't ignore me damnit!!!!!! And you would know Hanayoshi everyone knows that the only reason your in all advanced classes is cause your sleeping with Ashitaka-sensai!!!!!!!" Sasuke grimised at Koisame's comment as everyone else gasps.

"Oh shes in trouble" said Temari

"Someones gonna die~"

"Lol we are going to have to scrape a bitch off the walls." chuckled Naomi

"You know thats a lie. Koisame-baka your just upset that he has been my Sensai since I became a ninja and everyone knows that you have a crush on him." Saki said calmly as she pimp/bitch slaped her across the face. Onc again everybody gasped.

"Y-You Emo Bitch!!!!!" Koisame exploded right as a figure came inbetween the two.

"Now now now, calm down you to we have work to do." Said a man in his early thirtys with coal eyes and sholder lenght blond hair. He wore the teachers uniform but his vest was open showing off his tight dark blue undershirt.

"D-Dokuhoshi-sensai....." studderd Koisame

".......Fine."

"As much as I would like to see two cute young grils battle it out........in a cute uniform.......in a pool of mud.......or jello." Said Dokuhoshi-sensai, "Please save it for later.......like at my place......"

"Um.....thats really creapy Sensai." said Kanna blankly as she hid behind Sasuke who once again grimised.

"What are we doing to do today??" asked an excited Naomi.

"Battle Royale. A fight till the death......or at least till someone passes out. So everybody quickly run back to your dorms and come back when you have everything you need to fight."

"Hai sensai." everyone dissapears in a cloud of smoke.

Time skip to after all the fights of backround characters

"OKAY NEXT UP IS SHIKAMARU AGAINST SAI." said Dokuhoshi-sensai.

"I forefit......fighting Sai is too troulblesome."

"UM OKAY THEN......SO GAARA AGAINST SATOMI."

"FORFIT." they both busted out at the same time.

"UM OKAY?...........HOW ABOUT NAOMI AND MAYOTA?" both contestants went down to the bottom floor. They both took their stances and waited. "You may begin." Naomi charged at Mayota who blocked her attack easily. They fought taijutsu style for a while until Naomi pulled out her katana and slashed open Mayota's cheek. Mayota replyed by throwing kunai at her as they all hit. Naomi presses forward and slices open the bottom of Mayota's shirt. Naomi gets punched in the gut causing her to hit the ground in pain. Mayota stands above her with a kunai ready the stab her in the heart when Naomi uses her foot to throw her off. Mayota goes flying and slams against a wall as Naomi stands back up. The fight continues like that until Naomi pins Mayota up against a wall with her katana at her neck ready to end her life when the match is over leaving Naomi the winner.

"NEXT UP KANKURO AND YAMI." Yami is one of Aoiame's clones she has short blue hair and dark blue eyes. She thinks that Aoiame is the best ninja in the world and would do anything for her, so in short she is a fangirl. Because she is a fangirl her fighting skills have definetly fallen leaving the match an easy vicotroy for Kankuro.

"NEXT KANNA AND KIBA." Both of them leep down and get ready to fight. "Begin." Kiba pulls out a sckroll and bites open his thumb and does a summining jutsu. Akamaru appears in a cloud of smoke. Kanna's eyes open as she pulls out a windmill shurakin, "_What a cute dog~_" she thinks. Akamaru and Kiba charge at her as Kanna tries to dodge, but Akamaru gets ahold of her and bites down on her leg leaving it almost useless. She smiles and throws her shurakin at them and it manages to hit them both causeing a shallow, but still harmfull, gash on Kiba's chest and on Akamaru's back. They attacked yet again using fang over fang causing Kanna to lose her balance she swayed back and against a wall. Kiba advances forward as she trys to regain her composer. Once he is in range she trys to punch him in the face but he dodges it and kicks her in the ribs. She jabed a kunai into his arm as she hunches over in pain, it dangles uselessly so he can no longer do hand signs. Kanna stands up and begins a barage of punches. Kiba blocks only half of them with his good arm. Suddenly Akamaru attacks from behind takling down Kanna with his jaws at her neck leaving Kiba the winner.

"NEXT UP TEMARI AND NEJI." They go down and get ready to fight once they are given the okay to start they imdeatly got into a fighting pose. (AN okay sorry but im getting really tiard of writting all these fights, which im bad at, so im just going to give you the outcome of the lesser important ones. Temari v.s. Neji: Neji wins. Naruto v.s. Koisame: DUH Naruto wins!!! and that bitch get put in her place....for now. now on the the next and last fight. also Saki's weopon is the same one as Songo's from Inuyasha....shut up I can do what I want.)

"LAST IS SASUKE AGAINST SAKI." They both smirked as the jumped down to the floor and waited to see what would happen. Sasuke puttled out a bunch of kunai and shurakin with paper bombs on them and threw them at Saki. She pulled up her weopon and used it as a sheld as the bombs exploded sending her back. She coughed as the smoke cleard and she smirked activating her Kenkii Gennkai as he did too. They contined to fight Saki trying to kick him as he blocked with kicks and punches of his of his own. Seeing that wasnt working she jumped back and threw her weopon at him. He barely dodges as it goes around and leaves a huge gash all along the wall and comes back to her as she catches it. He drew out his katana and charged. She used he weopon once again as a sheld blocking the blade. He leped back as she threw her weopon again but this thie he threw paper bombs at it causing it to go in the wrong direction; getting it stuck it the corner of the roof. She pulled out a kunai and attacked him and cut open his cheek. He striked again. As Saki blocked it with her kunai he sent his chidori through the blade shocking her painfully as she screamed. She droped the kunai and fell to the ground as smoke came off her body. He stood there waiting for her next move as she grabed her kunai and stabled her hand and did a summoning jutsu. Out of a smoke cloud came out a large fox with huge fangs. It's fur was black with two white stripes on its face outside of its purple eyes. Sasuke jumped back and watch what happend. "Ruru go get my weopon." She said as it leaped up and began to pry the woepon out of the roof. She stood up and continued fighting until Ruru came back with the weopon. She grabed it and used it to pin Sasuke against a wall. He closed his eyes to avoid her Kenkii Gennkai but she placed her palm on his chest with the second level activated. She only saw in his mind for a few second but what she saw, and he relived, made her stumble back in regret. Taking his chance he forced the weopon off of him and placed his katana to her neck as she lay on the ground propped up by her elbows. "S-Sasuke....." "MATCH OVER THE WINNER IS SASUKE."

**********************************************************************************************************************

Orochimaru: So~ Sasuke why dont you come back to me~~~? I can give you.....power~

Sasuke, Saki and Kanna: 0_e

Kanna: *Hides behind Sasuke cause he is scary*

Sasuke: *Hides behind Kanna cause he is scared*

Kanna: Wtf?

Saki: PLEASE READ AND REVIEW BEFORE SASUKE GETS RAPED BY OROCHI-SAMA!!!

Orochimaru: *walks to Sasuke suductively and gives his really creepy tounge smile*

Sasuke: FOR THE LOVE OF-- HURRY!!!


	6. Heart break and Kisses

Saki and Kanna: Happily reading new manga and drinking starbucks

Saki: Gosh I hate how they translate the mangs its completely diffrent than how it was suppost to be!

Kanna: you complain too much

Saki: so do you...

Kanna:........yea

Sakura: SakiMomo deos not own naruto or the song used in this chapter! Shanaro!

********************************************************************************************************************

The next day (Saturday) in some random hard to spot place...

"Yami~!" called a very upset Koisame as she sat eating a bagal and drinking coffie. "Get over here!"

"U-um h-hai Koisame-sama??", asked a very upset Yami. She knew that whatever Koisame had to say wasnt going to be good. She was even more bitchy than normal today because of her getting betten by Naruto-san.

"Don't studder it's stupid."

"Gomenasai Koisame-sama."

"I want you to do something for me Yami-chan......"

"Hai."

"Come here..." Yami sat down next to Koisame and leaned in closer to her as Koisame wipserd to her. ".........and that's it okay?"

"Hai Koisame-sama."

Kanna's POV

I walked, or rather hobbled, out of the infermary. "Bye Kiba-kun and I'm sorry about your arm and Akamaru." I said as I left, both Kiba and I along with Akamaru had to stay all night in the infermary.

"Its no big deal don't worry about it. Me and Akamaru have had worse. Nee Akamaru?"

"Woof Woof"

"Haha okay. Ja ne~." I walked down the halls of the dorm as I thought about all the fights yester day. I started humming a song I heard on the radio a while ago. I stopped in frount of my dormroom I wanted to change before I went to the ocean. The ocean isn't really an ocean at all actually its just a huge feild that Saki and I found a while ago. We call it an ocean cause during a certin time in spring and sometimes fall the blue and white flowers that grow make it look like an ocean. We all hang out there in our spare time. I unlocked the door and walked in and saw all of Mayota's crap laying around just like usual. I went to my dresser and pulled out a pair of light blue shorts that go down to my knees and a black tee with a blue butterfly on the back and began to change. I left the dorm and locked it on my way out as I went down the hall to make sure that no one slept in. I cheaked almost all the rooms and walked to my last one, Kankuro's. To be honest I was hoping that he had slept in so I could wake him and we could go together. I turned the handle that, oddly, was unlocked already. I began to open the door when I heard something out of place.

"K-Kankuro-kun....." I heard a.....a _girl_ moan. I felt my eyes go wide and my heart crack as a lump caught in my throat.

"Mmmmm" I hear him moan in reply. I close my eyes tight as I open the door as quickly as possible. "_Please please please donn't be real._" I say to my self. My eyes still closed and I hear a gasp......I open my eyes quickly enough as to not put off what i would see any longer. I. Wish. I. Never. Opend. Them. I see Kankuro with a girl.......no not just a girl....with YAMI.....a _clone_ of all people. Kankuro has her pinned up against a wall her jacket on the ground and his shirt off. One of his hands behind her head the other on her back. "K-Kanna-chan!" he says suprised. I turn and run. I run as fast as I can......away......away from everything......from everyone. I don't want.....I don't want him. I run with my eyes closed, it doesn't matter I memorized all these steps a while ago. I bump into something. It feels like a wall. My eyes slowly open. N-Naruto

"K-Kanna-chan.....why are you crying?" Crying? I slowly put my hand up to my face....he's right....these are tears. "Kanna-chan?! Are you okay?! Talk to me!"

"J-just st-stay away from me!!!" I yell at him and shove him beside and keep runing. It's not his fault.....I know but now I'm mad and I want to be left alone. I run into my dorm as fast as posible I don't even bother to lock it behind me. I land on my bed and curl into a ball and cry. My pillow feels with tears I feel them cold and damp on my face.

Naruto's POV

Kanna's upset. I run after her as she goes through the halls. She runs for a long time. She finally stops and goe into, what I think is, her dorm room. She slams the door behind her and I can hear her sob through the wood. She finally stops after a few minutes. Then I hear something else......it sounds like......music? I open the door slowly trying not to make a sound but I think right now she wouldn't notice, or care, if I ran in screaming and as a one man band.

Regular POV

Naruto sticks his head in the door way and sees Kanna curled up in a ball on her bed after finally calming down. He lissens carefully as she sings.

I try to make it through my life

In my way

There's you

I try to make it through these lies

That's all

I do

Just don't deny it

Just don't deny it

And deal with it

Yeah deal with it

You try to break me,

You want to break me,

Bit by bit

That's just part of it

If you were dead or still alive

I don't care

I don't care

And all the things you left behind

I don't care

I don't care

I try to make you see my side

Always trying to stay in line

But your eyes see right through

That's all they do

I'm getting tiard of this shit

I've got no room when its like this

What you want of me just deal with it

So,

If you were dead or still alive

I don't care

I don't care

And all the things you left behind

I don't care

I don't care

(nothing can care about, nothing can care about)

(you wont be there for me, you wont be there for me)

If you were dead or still alive

I don't care

I don't care

And all the things you left behind

I don't care

I don't care

If you were dead or still alive

I don't care

I don't care

And all the things you left behind

I don't care

I don't care

At all

Naruto stood there in shock, of coruse he heard Kanna sing before at the party, but nothing so....meaningful. He slowly walked into the room and Kanna's head shot up and glared at him. Normally he would be frightend and would of ran by now ,'cause of the look she was giving him, but today he just wanted to be there for her......like a friend should be. He contined to walk tword her as her glare slowly decreased. By the time he had stood at her bedside her glare was completely gone and was replaced by a large frown and teary red eyes. "Kanna-chan........what happend to you?" at this Kanna began to cry again she clutched onto his chest as her sobs rolled out. He blushed and just let her continue to cry placing a hand ontop of her head. Soon her tears stopped again.

"Arigato.....Naruto-kun....for letting my cry...."

"I-it's no big deal.....but um why....where you...crying?" he asked sitting down on her bed with her.

"I saw that bastard Kankuro cheating on me.......he....he was making out with one of Koisame's clones..."

"THAT TEME! I'M GOING TO GO KICK HIS ASS!!! HOW DARE HE!?" Naruto exploded causing Kanna to start laughing. "Huh? What's so funny?"

"Hahaha y-you Naruto-kun....your moodswings are so funny." she laughed a smile on her face. He smiled back at her.

"Do you feel better?"

"Hmm yea.....but now I'm really hungry."

"Then lets go get some RAMEN!" Naruto poped up excited causing Kanna to giggle again.

"Hai."

Elsewhere

Saki sat down in a tree at the ocean she had 'forgotten' to tell the Leaf villagers about this spot. She wonderd why Kanna wasn't there she normally was, along with Temari. She knew Temari had a date today with Shikamaru, and, Kankuro and Gaara only came if Kanna and Temari came. It was midd afternoon so it was starting to get cooler outside. She sat looking up at the sky thinking about what she had seen in Sasuke's mind.....alot of sadness. She felt bad she shouldn't have looked in his mind. "_I don't get it....I never felt bad cause of anyone elses mind I went trough.....poor Sasuke-kun he has gone through so much at such a young age._" She jumped off the tree and onto the ground where she layed down and closed her eyes; continuing to think.

Sasuke's POV

Why can't I get that out of my head damnit!? It's cause I was exposed....yea that's it she had no right to see all my memories....thats why they are mine! But.....gah stop this Sasuke it means nothing! If it ment nothing I wouldn't be thinking about it......the feeling of her hand on my chest. That spark I felt.....it was probably just the feeling of her chakara in her hand or some of the electricity left in her body from my chidori.....That's why I'm here walking in the woods around the Academey grounds I'm trying to think. I walk into a clearing kind of glad seeing only trees was starting to piss me off. I sence a preasence of familiar chakara.....it's......Saki. I can see her now she is lying on the ground her eye's are half open and she's looking at nothing in particular. she is wearing a black tee and black skinnys. A bangade on her hand that she held the kunai in when I attacked her, she must have a burn. I walk up and sit beside her. "Sasuke." she says my name like if wondering if I'm really there or not. Was she thinking of me?

"Hm." I reply curious to how she would react.

"I....I'm sorry...." I say nothing and turn my head tword her waiting for her to continue. "I....didn't know about your family...."

"How could you have known?"

"......Still......" She sat up and put her hand on my sholder. Again I feel a shock as she touches me. "So....if you would.....forgive me....." she looks down and I put my hand over hers. Why? I don't know and I don't really care either.

"Don't." She looks at me confused "I'm glad."

"Glad?"

"Yea that......someone I ca-......that you know.....it's just good that someone knows...it takes off a little of the.....pressure." she looks at me as if she studying me.

"......Yea I guess your right......I feel so bad....but its good." it's my turn to look confused. She sees this and continues, "I.....I'm glad......cause I feel.....closer to you now.....gah lissen to me! I sound like a sap!" she chuckles and smirks. She faces me to see my reaction and I just look at her blankly. She trys to take her hand off my sholder but I continue to hold it in my own. She puts her other hand, the hurt one, on my face. "What are you thinking?" she asks aloud.

"About you." I answer she looks shocked at first and thn calms down. I bring her face close to mine, and she slightly blushes. she closes her eyes as she gets closer, heh so she could tell what I was going to do. I bring our faces against each other and kiss her softly. She pulls away from me and I frown. "Nani?" She takes her hand from mine and off my sholder and places it around my neck her other she puts in my hair. I smirk so she wants it that way huh? I put my hands around her waist and bring her in closer she smirks before we continue our kiss.

********************************************************************************************************************

Saki: SAUKRA?? Who invited you??

Sakura: myself I'm pissed that i havent even been mentioned yet!

Kanna: cause no one likes you!

Saki: Harsh Kanna

Kanna: *glares*

Saki: PLEASE READ AND REVIEW OR ELSE........UM

Kanna: *sarcastically* Sakura will show up uninvited to your partys and anoy you.

Sakura: How rude! *inner* BITCH!!

Saki: your the phyco that talks to herself

Kanna: so do you

Saki: oh yea I forgot........


	7. Updates and Realizations

Saki's POV

It had been three months since then and nothing (and yet everything) has changed. As you probably guessed Kankuro and Kanna are no longer dating; Temari was really upset with her brother (along with most of the other members of our group). Broken hearted, Kanna was quickly brought out of her funk with lots of girl-time-boy-bashing and chip eating, not to mention some attention from a certain blond boy.

I know what you're all thinking too "you're probably dating the Uchiha now since hot make-out session right?" Sorry to say fangirls but I'm not. It was _totally_ a one-time thing. Since that night we haven't talked at all about the kiss or our fight or Sasuke's past. We have been hanging out though so that's good right?

Everyone seems to be getting along well, other than Kankuro staying away like a beaten cat, and there have been no problems, everyday just continues like the days before…

Normal POV

"Hanayoshi-san! Quit day-dreaming and pay attention to my lesson!" Yelled out the frustrated Kekkei Genkai teacher. His joinin uniform jacket was opened up and his dark green hair went in every direction. "Am I not interesting enough for you or are you so ingenious that you no longer need my lessons?" His bight blue eyes shone with annoyance.

The whole class turns to look at Saki as she just sits there in shock of being called out in front of everyone. Kanna looks at her concerned while Sasuke and Neji just seemed confused and annoyed. Saki slams her face on her desk and groans out in frustration.

* * *

Sakura's short hair was in a tangled sweaty mess, mangled from her training that she had just finished. Lately her focus has been slowly slipping, as she has become more and more worried for her 'missing' teammates. She walked back and forth as the eyes of Ino, Tenten, and Hinata followed her footsteps.

Ino let out a frustrated growl "Oh my Kami Billboard-brow! Will you calm down and just tell us why you brought us to your house already!" The angry blond konochi screamed. Sakura's footsteps stilled as the room was refilled with silence.

"S-Sakura-chan?" Hinata cutely whispered her worry for her friend's sanity causing her childhood stutter to return. Sakura swiftly turns to the three who sat on her couch. Tenten's eyes growing slightly wide from the odd actions.

"Haven't you guys been worried about where our team mates are?" Sakura frustratingly yelled out her voice physically shaking her friends. "I mean they have been missing for months! And nobody says anything! It's like they where never even here in the first place, I feel like I'm going insane!" She pulls at her abused pink hair as she turns to face her audience. She breathes heavily starting to calm down.

"Sakura-chan is right, I've been beginning to become worried as well Lee doesn't even act like Neji is missing anymore…" Tenten's words where almost whispered

"Yes the same has been going on since K-Kiba-kun has gone as well…"

Ino sat there quietly taking in her best friend and ex-rival's outbreak. After a short while she stands up next to Sakura and places a hand on her shoulder. "Sakura, I'm sure everything is alright. There probably just on a mission or something? I mean if they where really 'missing' then surely Tsunade-sama would have sent out a team for them? I know it must be hard _all_ of your team being gone but-"

"If they where on a mission for this long then why didn't they take more stuff Ino?" Sakura throws Ino's hand off of her. "If they where on a mission then why wouldn't they have checked in with Tsunade-sama yet?" Sakura's frustration began to grow again.

"M-maybe Sakura-chan is right?" Hinata quietly mumbled, "Maybe they really are missing….Kiba-kun, Naruto-kun, Neji-nee-sama, Sasuke-san, Shikamaru-san, Sai-san,….maybe they _are_ g-gone…" Hinata's eyes began to tear up as she put her face in her hands and cried.

Tenten quickly put her arms around Hinata trying her best to comfort the girl whom she felt was like her sister. "Hina-chan please don't cry? I, I'm sure that they all are okay," She lightly stroked Hinata's long dark hair, "I'm sure that there is nothing to worry about, ano, we should probably go ask Tsunade-sama to be sure right?" She looked up to her younger best friends her eyes, too, had held small tears and shone with concern for her fellow shinobi. Sakura and Ino quickly looked at one another before giving a swift nod to Tenten.

* * *

Saki let out a groan of frustration as her shoulders slumped and he footsteps down the long hallway softened. "I can't believe that I was totally called out like that!" she complained in the general direction of her friends in front of her.

"I can't believe you where being such a baka." Added Sasuke bluntly, Saki breaking out into anime tears beside him.

"I can't believe that _you_ wouldn't think she would be a baka, and you've known her how long now?" Kanna added snippingly. Saki leaning against the lockers on the wall pouting.

"My friends suck…"

Temari bust out laughing, "Awh~ we know you _love_ us, Saki-chan! We love you too." Giving Saki her classic cat-like grin.

"Yea, yea, I love you all, and life long bonds and all that junk…" She stood up from the cold metal and Sasuke slammed closed the locker beside her. "Whoa Sasuke! Pent up anger much?"

Sasuke gave the overplayed Uchiha-stare that screamed 'you're an idiot' to her then turned to the rest of the group, "Putting Saki's idiotcracy aside, don't you all get that weird feeling?" There was a moment of silence before a question mark appeared over the teenagers' heads.

* * *

"THE BOY'S ARE WHERE?" The four girls yelled out and a busty blond woman. The same woman began to grow anger marks on her forehead due to the loud noises harming her hangover.

"You all heard what I said!" She snapped back her anger quickly taking over her. She took a breath and then finished, "It was a secret mission about attending an organization where ninja from all over would meet and live with one another, we where hoping to strengthen our bonds with the other hidden villages, however…" She trailed off.

"But what happened Tsunade-sama?" Hinata asked, her voice begging for an answer, but laced with regret if the answer wasn't good. Her three friends all gazing at the elder woman with hopeful eyes.

Tsunade's eyes became harsh as she leaned on her intertwined hands resting her elbows on the table. She took a deep breath and continued, "however, we have not heard any reports from any of our shinobi since they arrived at their destination. My worry had been growing but I had hoped my feelings where misguided, but seeing you four come to me with similar concerns then…" the air around the large office became tense as the Hokage trailed off yet again.

* * *

**I coulda sworn this was longer .**


End file.
